


Weiss Cold Metal

by tinydaydream



Series: Weapons of Remnant [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/F, I am happy to report that this is the first WeissxCrescentRose fic I could ever find, I just wrote this for the girlfriend joke, Masturbation, Other, Weiss is thirsty, weapon kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydaydream/pseuds/tinydaydream
Summary: One of the downsides of dating a weapon-obsessed dolt is how every smell reminded Weiss of her. Being around gunpowder, metal shavings, and red Dust now felt like a hazard to her health for more than the usual reasons.That’s when she noticed Crescent Rose folded up in the corner of their room…[Continuation of How to Maintain Your Sniper-Scythe]





	Weiss Cold Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more weapon kink stuff. Also, I really enjoy writing Weiss as the kind of character who goes from zero to thirsty in a flash.

Weiss loved having the dorm to herself.

Blake and Yang were working on their teamwork somewhere. She didn’t know the details, but apparently there were some serious issues the two needed to work out between each other, and Weiss didn’t want to eavesdrop. She trusted them to work it out. Just like her and Ruby, they always did.

Even team JNPR was gone. Off on some recon mission in Vacuo, apparently. She wouldn’t even have noticed if it weren’t for some completely harmless attempt to watch Pyrrha’s meditations and workout, only to realize that she wasn’t around this week.

Which pretty much left Ruby and her, at least on this floor.

And her dolt was still at lunch, and most likely would be a while. That girl could _eat_. How she burned it all off, Weiss would never know, though she suspected her semblance had something to do with it.

Weiss let herself fall backwards on the bed, and took a deep breath as she stared at the underside of Ruby’s top bed.

Then, she noticed something odd.

Was that… the smell of metal and machine oil?

And more importantly, _why was it turning her on_?

Startled and more than a little embarrassed, she looked at where she assumed the smell was coming from, only to see a freshly-polished Crescent Rose sitting in the corner of their room.

Of course. Ruby spent the entire morning on maintenance, so it was no surprise that she could still smell some of those high-quality lubes and oils Ruby always insisted on using.

And, of course, seeing as her dolt was the one person in Beacon who always had some specks of metal or some rubbed off machine oil in some place or another, it should’ve been no surprise to her that she slowly started associating that with some of their more... intimate activities.

Come to think of it, that explained why she got so awkwardly turned on that one time she watched Yang work on that bike of hers. One more uncomfortable mystery she was glad was now resolved.

Weiss closed her eyes, lost in thought. It always seemed odd to her that Ruby smelled of metal and gunpowder even in her most intimate areas. Her hands and face, she could understand. That soft neck she loved to kiss, again, fine. Even her freshly laundered clothes still having a hint of red Dust to them was at least _understandable_.

But the skin protected by multiple layers of clothing? The soft skin covering Ruby’s rock-hard abs? That area between her small breasts? Her delectable pussy? Even those areas always had that very distinct smell to them, and Weiss just didn’t get it.

The one time she asked Yang—subtly, she hoped—whether Ruby ate gunpowder with her cereal in the morning when she wasn’t looking, Yang had simply given her a Look and replied that sometimes people were better off not knowing certain things about their partners, and also that she would now never get the image out of her head of Weiss eating out her gunpowder-flavored sister, so thanks for that.

Weiss still blushed every time she remembered Yang’s response. That stupid brute. No subtlety whatsoever. And of course it didn’t help her one bit in figuring out the cause of Ruby’s unique… flavor.

Whatever the cause, the fact of the matter was that being this close to Crescent Rose with no one else around was quickly turning her on more than she ever would’ve expected, and no doubt Ruby was to blame somehow.

She’d always been somewhat curious about that contraption of hers. At first glance, she assumed it to be some kind of crude combination of gun and polearm, especially with how she was none too impressed with Ruby her first year at Beacon.

However, the more she saw Ruby fight—and, admittedly, the closer that dolt got to her—the more she had to admit that Crescent Rose wasn’t the work of an amateur. Not at all. Over time, she had to admit that Crescent Rose might have been even better designed than her own Dust rapier, Myrtenaster.

It would never fit her fighting style, of course. But even _she_ had learned to appreciate all the subtle little modifications Ruby made to it.

The way it folded and unfolded so smoothly, almost seamlessly changing between one of the largest weapons around and something that could easily fit in one of her bags.

The way it could change in seconds from being able to control an entire nearby group of Beowolves with that massive blade to being able to hit a Nevermore between the eyes thousands of yards away.

The way Ruby looked when she was practicing with it, hot metal slicing through the air as she twirled Crescent Rose around, small beads of sweat visible on her brow.

Weiss blushed. As was rather common these days, her thoughts were quickly taking a less than proper turn.

Though, to be fair, that seemed to happen a lot whenever she thought about something even remotely related to Ruby, her supposed ‘thirstiness’ apparently providing an endless source of entertainment to both Blake and Yang. As if it were somehow her fault that Ruby was simply objectively the most attractive person around.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she finally reached out for the sniper-scythe, holding its folded weight in her hands and attempting to lift it from the corner.

...and promptly almost fell on her behind, letting out a startled yelp as she barely kept the weight from slamming down on top of her. Weiss clasped her hand in front of her mouth, looking around guiltily only to remember that, right, there wasn’t anyone around today.

It had to weigh at least fifty pounds! It definitely explained how Ruby got those amazing muscles, but Weiss felt she had to be careful not to get crushed under its weight if she wasn’t careful. Forget asking Ruby to let her try it in combat sometime, she’d be happy if she could even lift it, let alone swing it around at incoming Grimm one-handed.

She thought about it for a second… Ruby wouldn’t mind if she were to take a closer look at some of the mechanisms, right? She considered herself a careful and trustworthy enough person to handle someone else’s weapon without damaging it in some way.

Assuming she didn’t drop it because of its ridiculous weight, of course. She’d have to talk to Ruby about that. It should definitely be possible to replace some of the parts with light-weight Dust-infused materials, something she would have no trouble sourcing despite no longer being the heiress to the SDC.

On the other hand, properly using her momentum was a big part of Ruby’s combat style, making her realize that the weight might be a feature, not a bug. Still, with lighter materials, that weight could be invested in more useful additional parts. She was certain Ruby would have all sorts of ideas for new designs to incorporate already.

Weiss might not be quite the gearhead Ruby was, but she knew her way around Dust and its applications, and suspected Ruby wouldn’t mind some help if she asked nicely. After all, what could be better than Ruby’s number one passion combined with her attractive and skilled girlfriend giving her a helping hand?

A deep blush colored her cheeks. _Mechanically_ , of course. She doubted Ruby would appreciate any sort of untoward touching distracting her when she was trying to fix up their equipment.

One careful pull and the scythe quickly unfolded to its full size, almost slicing Weiss’ long hair off along the way. Her eyes widened as it felt even more intimidating in her hands now, no matter how often she’d seem Ruby use Crescent Rose in battle. Being this close made her realize exactly just how much bigger than her it was.

Frowning a little, Weiss wasn't sure she would ever be able to measure up if Ruby ever needed to choose between her and Crescent Rose. She hoped it would never come to that, at least.

She noticed a few drops of what appeared to be gun lube left on the barrel as she inspected the blade and handle up close, and what appeared to be specks of red Dust inside the muzzle.

That was odd.

Ruby had just spent so much time cleaning up the scythe, and it didn't seem entirely in-character for her to miss some spots. Not when it came to Crescent Rose.

Whatever the cause, everything kept reminding her of a certain dolt, and almost on instinct she slipped one of her hands beneath her skirt, letting the scythe rest against her body to keep it from falling over. With no one else around, and her girlfriend taking her sweet time at lunch, what better time to take care of this increasingly pressing need?

A pleased sigh escaped her as she slowly started moving her fingers up and down her pussy. Privacy could be hard to come by at a place like Beacon, with most people sharing a room with at least three other students, and with her libido… She wondered how the rest of her team coped with it, or whether they just didn't have to worry about it nearly as often.

The scent she recognized as uniquely Ruby filled her senses as she experimentally pushed one finger inside herself, surprised at how easily it was already slipping in. Who could've imagined that cold metal and oil could make her feel so warm inside?

Experimentally, Weiss ran her tongue over the flat side of Crescent Rose’s blade, squeezing her eyes shut at how _ridiculous_ she felt. She couldn’t help but feel that someone of her upbringing doing something so improper was just _wrong_ . Even so, her increasingly slick fingers spoke volumes about her true feelings on the matter. She couldn’t resist the shiver running through her at how it tasted so unmistakingly _Ruby_.

Attempting to clear her mind from whatever spell was coming over her, Weiss took a deep breath.

A few seconds passed as she slowly got her breathing back under control.

Then, the door slammed open unceremoniously.

“Hey Weiss! You’ve _got_ to try out these new strawberry shortcakes they’ve got down at the kitchen, I brought some up for you to try and…”

Ruby blinked and a massive blush formed on her cheeks as she finally noticed the scene unfolding in front of her.

Her extremely attractive girlfriend, naked, blade and smooth metal exposed for the entire world to see.

Also Weiss—her _actual_ girlfriend—with her hand in her panties, the scythe’s haft resting against her body, and quite clearly incredibly turned on.

And why did Crescent Rose’s blade appear to be slightly _wet_?

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment, and swore she could see even Ruby’s _ears_ turning red, no doubt in shame over the kind of improper behavior she was showing here. Internally, she was already beating herself up over letting her actions spiral out of control so easily. Even if she were no longer the heiress to the most influential Dust company, the papers would have a field day if anyone other than Ruby saw her in this kind of situation.

A few incredibly awkward seconds passed, neither of the two making a move.

“So… um… I didn’t realize you were into this sort of thing as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this for the stupid girlfriend joke. Probably gonna be a two-parter, but just wanted to get something posted again (even with the usual disclaimers that it doesn't feel like it's all that good etc). I really appreciate reviews—even if it’s just a tiny one!—if you have a minute or two to spare. <3


End file.
